Ordinary Love Story 3 - Love Sucks
by Kim Selena
Summary: Changkyu - Yunjae Changmin namja yang tidak suka terikat. Kyuhyun namja yang membenci gay, tapi tidak pernah pacaran dengan yeoja. intinya Dou evil ini sama-sama membenci hal yang dinamakan cinta. bagi mereka cinta hanya membawa petaka. bagaimana perjalan keduanya? check this out
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Tittle :: **Ordinary Love story 3 - LOVE SUCKS**

Main cast ::** Shim (Jung) Changmin - Cho Kyuhyun**

Other cast ::** Jung Yunho - Kim Jaejoong**

Pair :: **Changkyu - Yunjae**

Leght :: **Berharap sih 3 shoot tpi ga tau jika kedepan malah berchapter #Slap**

Genre :: **Romance**

disclaimer :: **well, anda semua tau all cast bukan punya saya**

Warnig! :: **Yaoi, TYPO (S), OOC dll.**

**Check this Teaser ! ^^**

.

_Jung Changmin 25 Years old_

Playboy Kakap, Mesum gak ketulungan (mewarisi sifat Jung Yunho) dan Food monster. Dia juga termasuk pewaris Jung Corp tapi lebih suka menghamburkan uang dari pada berkerja.

Tidak suka terikat, khususnya ikatan suci bernama pernikahan. baginya tidak menikahpun ia bisa mendapatkan teman hidup dan kepuasan lahir dan batin. Tidak percaya cinta. pernah berjanji pada Yunho agar tidak menikah selamanya.

.

_Cho Kyuhyun 24 Years old_

Namja manis yang memiliki mulut tajam setajam silet, namja cuek dan penggila game. satu kata yang selalu ia tekankan kepada dirinya, **I'M STRAIGHT** ( or am I ? -.-") **POKOKNYA STRAIGHT**. itu yang selalu ia teriakan pada hatinya saat melihat pasangan gay disekelilingnya. Ia berpikir orang yang seksualnya menyimpang adalah orang yang memiliki gangguan mental. ia membenci cinta. karena cinta hanya akan membawa luka. pemikiran yang ia dapat karena ayahnya yang menikah lagi dengan seorang namja dan menceraikan ibunya yang jelas-jelas Yeoja.

bertetangga dengan Kim Jaejoong yang sudah ia anggap seperti Hyungnya sendiri. oleh karena itu ia sering ikut campur urusan Jaejoong. Jadi jangan heran kalau Kyuhyun ingin membatalkan pernikahan Kim Jaejoong.

**Jadi singkat kata... Uri Dou evil memiliki motto yang paling mereka junjung, adalah LOVE IS SUCKS**

.

_Jung Yunho 28 Years old_

Yunho rich man (itu julukannya) karena Yunho pewaris perusahaan Jung. Baru-baru ini ia menjadi seorang gay akibat namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong yang sebentar lagi akan dinikahinya. Sebenarnya Jung Yunho sama mesumnya dengan changmin, tapi entah kenapa dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh Jaejoong selama mereka pacaran. pernah memiliki janji dengan Changmin untuk tidak menikah seumur hidup. tapi sepertinya janji itu tidak akan berlaku lagi.

_._

_Kim Jaejoong 27 yers old_

namja cantik yatim piatu yang berprofesi sebagai model majalah dewasa. Ia dan Kyuhyun berteman sejak kecil. hingga ia menganggap Kyuhyun Dongsaengnya. mencintai Yunho dan akan resmi menjadi Mrs Jung Jaejoong sebentar lagi.

**.**

"and now i pronaunce you husband and wife"

"You may kiss !" Ujar seorang pendeta kepada kedua insan yang baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, dengan cara sederhana. tanpa undangan, tanpa orang tua, pernikahan itu berlangsung didepan pendeta.

"Jongie~" Panggil Yunho mesra.

"Yunie~" Balas Jaejoong.

"My Boo~" Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya

"My Bear~" Jaejoong ikut endekatkan wajahnya ke Yunho, kemudian

Cuuu~~"

"ANDWE!" teriakan seseorang mencegah ciuman itu terjadi.

seketika semua yang ada disana menoleh kearah pintu gereja.

"Changmin?!" seru Yunho saat melihat Dongsaengnya ada di sana.

...

"Kau mengizinkannya? jinja? huwa gomawo saeng!" Yunho dengan wajah sumringahnya ingin memeluk Changmin. namun Changmin segera menepisnya.

"Not me! kiss him!" protes Changmin saat Yunho akan meghadiahi kecupan di pipinya.

Yunho nyengir kuda, lalu kembali ke posisi menghadap Jaejoong.

kemudian Yunjae saling mendekatkan wajah lagi hingga jarak bibir mereka tinggal satu centi, namun tiba-tiba suara teriakan kembali terdengar.

"STOP!"

"Apa lagi?" duo Yunjae mendesa kesal, lalu menoleh keasal suara.

"Kyu?!" Kaget Jaejoong melihat sepupunya juga ada disana.

"Kyu?" Yunho ikut menatap namja manis yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan kurang menyenangkan.

"Kyu?" Changmin ikut-ikutan latah. padahal ia tidak tahu sama sekali dengan namja itu.

"Siapa Kyu?" Tanya pendeta yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Changmin.

"Mana aku tahu!" sewot Changmin.

...

"Stop talking you fucking bitch" maki Changmin. "Sebelum aku membungkam bibirmu dengan paksa"

"Oh yeah?"

"Wanna bet?

"Fine, but how!"

Changmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan cepat ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Kyu.**  
**

* * *

**-0- Love Sucks -0-**

**Prologue  
**

**Our First meet**

"Ayo Kyu, kejar aku!" teriak seorang namja cantik sambil mengayuh sepedanya cepat meninggalkan sang namja manis mulai kelelahan mengayuh sepedanya mengejar sang Hyung.

"Hyung kau curang! belum sampai hitungan ketiga kau sudah mengayuh duluan!" umpat Kyuhyun kesal, sambil berusaha mengayuh sepeda secepat mungkin. sore itu Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong berlomba sepeda menuju pantai yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka.

Jaejoong tiba duluan di pantai. ia turun dari sepeda lalu duduk di pasir pantai dan mencoba untuk menstabilkan nafasnya. Kyuhyun yang tiba belakangan lompat dari sepedanya tanpa menstandarkannya, membuat sepedanya tergeletak begitu saja di pasir. Kemudian Kyuhyun ikut duduk di samping Jaejoong. namja bersurai ikal yang berumur 19 tahun itu menatap Jaejoong sambil mengumpat kecil.

"Ahaha.. sudahlah Kyu, Kau sudah kalah. Tidak perlu banyak alasan! sekarang kau yang harus mendapat hukumannya !" Ujar Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Ck.. kau memang menyebalkan Hyung!" decak Kyuhyun sebal.

"Aku harus memberikanmu hukuman apa ya?" Jaejoong memainkan jari telunjuknya di dagu lalu melempar pandangannya kesekitar. siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk mengerjai Kyu.

matanya terpaku pada sesosok namja Tinggi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. namja itu terlihat menikmati pemandangan lepas pantai. sesekali ia terlihat mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati angin pantai. Jaejoong menyeringai senang saat mendapat sebuah ide untuk mengerjai sang Dongsaeng.

"Kyu, kau lihat namja disana?" Jaejoong mengarahkan telunjuknya pada namja Tinggi itu. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Jaejoong. "berlagaklah seolah kau kenal dengannya" perintah Jaejoong.

"Hanya begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun santai.

"Lalu minta nomor ponselnya"

"Mwo?! kenapa aku harus meminta nomor seorang namja asing? bukankah masih banyak yeoja disini" Kyuhyun menunjuk sekumpulan Yeoja yang bermain dibibir pantai. "Bisa-bisa nanti aku dikira orang gila atau... gay" Sungut Kyuhyun yang agak merinding menyebut kata gay.

"Ck.. disini aku yang menang. aku berhak menentukan hukumanmu. Yang kalah hanya bertugas mengikuti perintah yang menang. Bukankah tadi kita sudah sama-sama setuju? lagi pula biasanya jika kau menang kau selalu memberikan hukuman yang sangat keterlaluan untuku. iya kan?" Tekan Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Araseo!" ketusnya, lalu beranjak berdiri dan mulai mendekati sang namja asing. sedangkan Jaejoong yang masih duduk ditempatnya hanya terkikik geli.

"Hai kau! apa kabar!" Sapa Kyuhyun pada seorang namja asing yang tadi ditunjuk Jaejoong.

Namja yang merasa di sapa menoleh menatap Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Nugu?" Tanyanya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri mengulurkan tangannya.

Namja asing itu dengan ragu-ragu menyambut tangan Kyuhyun "Ju-jung Changmin imnida" Balas Changmin agak ngeri dengan orang asing yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkenalan. apa lagi dari ekspresi orang didepannya itu terlihat datar dengan nada bicara yang terdengar kurang bersahabat.

"Berikan aku nomor ponselmu!" pinta Kyuhyun to the point.

"Kau preman ya?"

"Mwo?!" Suara Kyuhyun mulai meninggi. sedangkan Jaejoong hanya terkikik geli saat samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan dua orang itu.

"Kau meminta nomor ponsel seperti pemalak begitu! Tidak bisakah kau lebih sopan lagi?"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Kyuhyun histeris. baru kali ini ada orang yang lancang mengatainya seperti preman. Kyuhyun mencoba meredam emosinya, bagaimanapun juga ia harus berhasil memenuhi hukuman dari Jaejoong.

"Ehem.. araseo, err... siapa namamu tadi?"

"Changmin"

"Changmin-ah, bisakah aku meminta nomor ponselmu? pleaseeee!" Kyuhyun memasang tampang super imutnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya centil.

Changmin terpanah melihatnya. wajahnya sedikit memerah melihat keimutan namja di depannya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat mata itu memandang tepat dimatanya. sedangkan Kyuhyun bangga saat Changmin terlihat terpesona padanya.

"Hei matamu kenapa? kemasukan debu ya?" entah sengaja atau tidak, yang pasti pertanyaan Changmin barusan sukses memunculkan empat sudut siku-siku di kening Kyuhyun. kekesalan Kyuhyun seketika memuncak.

"Yah! kau benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis. cepat berikan nomor ponselmu!" Paksa Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau jadi memaksaku begini?"

"Kau yang membuat kesabaranku habis. apa susahnya memberikan nomor ponselmu, Tiang listrik?" Kyuhyun tetap Ngotot. sedangkan Jaejoong kaget saat melihat adu mulut diantara Kyuhyun dan namja asing itu.

"Mwo? Tiang listrik? Kau yang namja gila, sudah sok kenal, malah meminta paksa nomor ponsel orang"

"Mwo? namja gila?"

**Dukh**

"Aaaw...appo...aaakh" Ringis Changmin saat Kyuhyun menendang tepat di tulang keringnya. Changmin mengangkat kakinya, memegangi betisnya yang tadi ditendang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu apa yang kau lakukan?" Panik Jaejoong yang segera menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak mengubris pertanyaan Jaejoong melainkan langsung menjulurkan lidahnya pada Changmin. "Bweek!" ejeknya. lalu Kyuhyun segera berlari mengambil sepedanya dan pergi dari tempat itu mengabaikan teriakan Changmin yang menyebutnya namja gila dan Jaejoong yang sibuk meminta maaf pada Changmin.

.

.

.

**Love Sucks**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

.

Anyoeng! selena dateng lagi bawa ff Changkyu ordinary love story semoga ada yang suka^^ #deep bow  
Siip segini dulu yah. ini teaser sekaligus prolog. ntar chap satu saya publish bareng my wife is mafia di minggu ini.

**see you Chapter 1 - You Sucks**


	2. Chapter 2 - You sucks

,gTittle :: **Ordinary Love story 3 - LOVE SUCKS**

Main cast ::** Shim (Jung) Changmin - Cho Kyuhyun**

Other cast ::** Jung Yunho - Kim Jaejoong**

Pair :: **Changkyu - Yunjae**

Leght :: **Kayaknya bakal berchapter deh.  
**

Genre :: **Romance  
**Rate :: **masih T**

disclaimer :: **well, anda semua tau all cast bukan punya saya**

Warnig! :: **Yaoi, TYPO (S), OOC dll.**

**Chapter :: YOU SUCKS **(kau menyebalkan)**  
**

* * *

**~4 tahun kemudian~  
**

**.  
**

**Drrrtt Drrrrttt**

getaran yang berasal dari meja nakas itu terdengar. Tiga orang yang tengah tertidur di ranjang king size seperti tidak mengindahkannya. ah ani... sepertinya hanya satu orang namja yang berada di tengah yang sedikit menggeliyat tidak nyaman. entah karena bunyi ponsel yang tak kunjung berhenti bergetar, atau karena tangannya yang menjadi bantalan dua orang yeoja mulai terasa keram.

Jung Changmin namanya. namja yang tertidur di tengah dua orang yeoja. Salah satu yeoja berambut hitam yang tertidur di samping kiri Changmin dengan posisi tengkurap dengan selimut yang hanya menutupi kaki hingga bokongnya, sedangkan punggung putihnya terekspose karena yeoja itu dalam keadaan telanjang. sedangkan yeoja berambut blonde di samping kanannya, tertidur berbantal tangan Changmin dengan posisi setengah tubuhnya menimpa tubuh Changmin hingga kedua dada sintal yeoja itu menempel di badan Changmin yang juga sama telanjangnya dengan dua yeoja itu.

**Drrrrtt Drrrtt**

getaran ponsel itu kembali terdengar, membuat Changmin perlahan membuka matanya.

"Ukh.." Changmin menringis kecil lalu menarik lengannya yang terasa keram dariu tindihan yeoja berambut blonde. pergerakan Changmin tersebut membuat yeoja berambut blonde itu mengganti posisi tidurnya.

Changmin mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, berusaha meraih ponselnya yang sedari bergetar di atas meja nakas. setelah ponselnya berhasil di raih, ia segera mengangkat telponnya.

"Yeoboseyo!" Sahut Changmin dengan suara paraunya.

"Changmin-ah, apa sekarang kau sudah pergi ke gereja?" Tanya suara husky seorang namja dari sebrang telpon.

Changmin mkengernyitkan keningnya. ada apa dengan sepupunya yang pabbo ini? tiba-tiba menelpon bertanya apakah dia pergi kegereja, bisa kiamat jika Changmin melakukannya.

"Untuk apa aku kesana?" Tanya Changmin heran.

"Eoh? hari ini kan pernikahan Yunho. katakan padanya, mungkin aku..."

"MWO?!" Pekik Changmin dengan suara tingginya. bisa dipastikan Yoochun mengalami tuli mendadak akibat teriakan Changmin.

"YAAK NOE..."

PIP

Belum sempat Yoochun membentak, telponnya sudah di tutup oleh Changmin.

"Aiish jinja, Yunho pabbo..." gerutu Changmin langsung turun dari ranjang.

"Yaa! wake up! aku akan pergi. kalian bangunlah!" Changmin menggoyang-goyangkan kaki kedua yeojha itu, namun kedua yeoja itu hanya merespon dengan lenguhan kecil lalu kembali menggeliyat.

"YAAK! Bangun!" Suara Changmin mulai naik satu oktaf.

"Oppa~ jangan berisik" Rengek salah satu yeoja kemudian kembali membenahi posisi tidurnya, membuat Changmin mulai emosi.

Changmin yang memang dasarnya bukanlah orang yang sabar akhirnya pergi ke kamar mandi dan kembali dengan ember di tangannya.

**BRUUSSHH  
**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Teriakan melengking nan menyayat itu terdengar dari dua yeoja malang yang baru saja di siram Changmin dengan seember air dingin.

sedangkan pelaku 'penyiraman' sedang tertawa nista sambil berkacak pinggang di depan ranjang.

"Rasakan itu yeoja jelek. membuat aku emosi saja" Ejek Changmin masih dengan tawanya yang menyebalkan. "Cepat pergi! atau mau kusiram lagi?!" Ancam Changmin, membuat kedua yeoja itu dengan terbirit-birit segera menyambar bajunya lalu memakainya asal.

"Brengsek!" Maki yeoja berambut coklat lalu segera keluar kamar.

"Asshole!" Tambah yeoja berambut Blonde. Changmin hanya menyeringai "Jangan lupa tutup pintunya!"

**BRAK**

Yeoja berambut blonde itu menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Huh.. dasar yeoja jelek" cibir Changmin kemudian segera masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

**Love Sucks**

**sementara itu ditempat disebuah gereja**

"and now i pronaunce you husband and wife"

"You may kiss !" Ujar seorang pendeta kepada kedua insan yang baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, dengan cara sederhana. tanpa undangan, tanpa orang tua, pernikahan itu berlangsung didepan pendeta.

"Jongie~" Panggil Yunho mesra.

"Yunie~" Balas Jaejoong.

"My Boo~" Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya

"My Bear~" Jaejoong ikut endekatkan wajahnya ke Yunho, kemudian

Cuuu~~"

"ANDWE!" teriakan seseorang mencegah ciuman itu terjadi.

seketika semua yang ada disana menoleh kearah pintu gereja.

"Changmin?!" seru Yunho saat melihat Dongsaengnya ada di sana.

Changmin berjalan menghampiri Yunho dengan ekspresi marah. matanya menatap tajam tepat di manik mata Yunho membuat Yunho sedikit merinding.

"APA KAU GILA?!" Bentak Changmin, suaranya memngaung di gereja yang hanya berisi tiga orang itu.

"Aku masih waras minie~" Ujar Yunho dengan suara lembut.

"Lalu apa-apaan ini? kau... kau.. menikah?!"

"Kita sudah membahas ini kemarin, remember?" Yunho mencoba mengingatkan sang dongsaeng tentang pembicaraan mereka satu hari yang lalu. walaupun kata-kata Yunho tidak di tanggapi Changmin.

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Hyung cinta itu cuma ilusi, tidak ada yang namanya cinta. thats not real Hyung. itu hanya perasaan sementara saja. apalagi pernikahan itu seperti..eum... seperti..." Changmin mencoba berpikir mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Seperti..."

"Sudahlah min"

"Jangan memotongku"

"Seperti permen karet!" Ujar Changmin akhirnya. **-.-"**

'Selalu saja makanan. tidak adakah perandaian yang lebih berbobot lagi?' Batin Yunho sambil menatap Changmin malas.

"Awal kau kunyah akan terasa manis, tapi semakin lama rasa itu akan berganti hambar. seperti itulah pernikahan Hyung, hanya menyenangkan di awalnya saja, tapi kemudian kau hanya akan menyesal karena ikatan itu membatasi semua gerakmu Hyung"

Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas saat tahu definisi Changmin tentang pernikahan sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Min-ah, kau tidak akan mengerti perasaan ini, perasaan saat kau benar-benar ingin meliondungi seseorang, mencintainya, dan memilikinya seutuhnya. ketika dimana kau mendapatkan perasaan ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan orang yang kau cintai. Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaan ini Changmin-ah"

"Hyung kau akan menyesal. kau tidak akan bisa lagi menikmati yeoja atau namja lain di luar sana hanya karena namja ini" Changmin menunjuk Jaejoong

oke, kali ini Yunho mulai kesal mendengar kata-kata Changmin.

"It's not about sex Changmin. Ini tentang perasaan, aku sudah menemukan tempat melabuhkan cintaku min, dan aku sangat mencinta Jaejoong. tidakkah kau mengerti itu?" Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam di sampingnya. "Aku benar-benar ingin bersamanya, mencintainya, melindunginya dan menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamanya. apakah keinginanku terlalu muluk? selama ini aku sudah cukup lelah dengan gaya hidupku yang bergonta-ganti kekasih, mencari pasangan semudah aku bernafas, tapi tidak dengan cinta, aku mendapatkan kehangatan di tubuhku setiap malam, tapi tidak dengan hatiku yang benar-benar terasa kering kerontang, hingga laki-laki ini datang dan mengubahku pandanganku tentang cinta. ternyata rasa jatuh cinta itu sangat indah, perasaan itu begitu hangat, seolah kau akan menyerahkan segenap hidup dan matimu kepada orang yang kau cintai"

"Yun~" Lirih Jaejoong, terharu mendengar kata-kata Yunho.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang. sepertinya percuma ia berkata seperti apapun, Hyungnya kini benar-benar sudah di mabuk cinta.

"Kau benar mencintainya"

"Eung" Yunho mengangguk mantap.

"Benar tidak akan menyesal?"

"iya!"

Changmin akhirnya menyerah. toh, ini hidup hyungnya, ia tidak punya hak ikut campur terlalu jauh. "Araseo. Pak pendeta! silahkan lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan" Ucap Changmin asal.

sedangkan pendeta mulai melanjutkan yang tertunda tadi. "You may kiss!" Ucapnya lagi

Yunho memandang Changmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. akhirnya dongsaengnya yang keras kepala itu mengizinkannya.

"Kau mengizinkannya? jinja? huwa gomawo saeng!" Yunho dengan wajah sumringahnya ingin memeluk Changmin. namun Changmin segera menepisnya.

"Not me! kiss him!" protes Changmin saat Yunho akan meghadiahi kecupan di pipinya.

Yunho nyengir kuda, lalu kembali ke posisi menghadap Jaejoong.

kemudian Yunjae saling mendekatkan wajah lagi hingga jarak bibir mereka tinggal satu centi, namun tiba-tiba suara teriakan kembali terdengar.

"STOP!"

"Apa lagi?" duo Yunjae mendesah kesal, lalu menoleh keasal suara.

"Kyu?!" Kaget Jaejoong melihat Kyuhyun juga ada disana.

"Kyu?" Yunho ikut menatap namja manis yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan kurang menyenangkan.

"Kyu?" Changmin ikut-ikutan latah. padahal ia tidak tahu sama sekali dengan namja itu.

"Siapa Kyu?" Tanya pendeta yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Changmin.

"Mana aku tahu!" sewot Changmin.

.

Jaejoong merengsek bersembunyi di balik punggung Yunho, saat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. sedangkan Changmin menatap seorang namja yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, rambut coklat yang bergelombang, matanya tajam menatap kearah mereka. ah ani tepatnya menatap istri Hyungnya. T-shirt putih dengan gambar wajah seorang rocker, dipadu dengan Skinny jeans coklat. saat namja itu semakin mendekat Changmin bisa dengan jelas betapa manisnya namja yang memiliki kulit putih pucat itu.

"_Are You out of you mind?_!" Kyuhyun menarik kasar Jaejoong yang bersembunyi di punggung Yunho.

"W-wae?"

"Kau akan menikah? apa kau gila? bagaimana dengan karirmu?"

"Karir apa? aku hanya model majalah dewasa" Ujar Jaejoong sok polos. Sedangkan Changmin plus pendeta ternganga.

"Tapi kau akan menjadi seorang istri, bahkan kau bisa saja hamil?!" *sepertinya Kyu lupa fakta Jaejoong seorang namja*

"Hamil? benarkah? Kyaaa~ Yunie!" Jaejoong heboh sendiri. Changmin memutar bola matanya. 'sepertinya kedua namja ini sama pabbonya' pikir Changmin sambil melirik Kyuhyunb dan Jaejoong.

"Fine, jika kau memang ingin menikah, silahkan. tapi, kenapa dengannya?" Kyuhyun memandangi Yunho dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"_What_?" ucap Yunho dan Changmin bersamaan

"_I mean_ _he's a guy_. kau tidak benar-benar menikah dengan namja kan? hyung kau layak mendapatkan yeoja. Tapi tidak dengan namja yang tidak jelas ini"

"What? hey, siapa yang kau sebut 'Namja tidak jelas' kau tidak tahu siapa aku? aku..."

"Apa aku mengajakmu bicara?" potong Kyuhyun cuek saat Yunho akan memprotesnya, membuat Yunho dan Changmin saling berpandangan.

"Aku mencintainya Kyu, aku ingin hidup bersamanya. ketika cinta sudah menguasai yang lain tidak akan penting lagi"

"Tapi tidak dengan seorang namja Hyung" Suara Kyuhyun mulai meninggi. "Begitu banyak yeoja di luar sana, kenapa justru memilih namja?!"

"Ini bukan pilihanku Kyu! aku tidak pernah berencana menjadi gay. tapi semenjak aku bertemu Yunho, perasaan itu mulai muncul. berkali-kali aku menhindar dan menyakal berkali-kali juga membuatku sadar bahwa aku memang memcintainya dan meginginkannya"

"Aah~ jadi namja ini yang mengubahmu menjadi gay" Kyu memandangi Yuno dengan tatapan mencibir. "menjijikan!"

kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Yunho marah namun saat Yunho ingin membalas perkataan Kyuhyun Changmin menyelanya.

"Howo wo, times out. excuse me" sela Changmin. menyerobot masuk antara Yunho, Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun. memaksa Kyuhyun untuk meenatapnya.

"Why should i?!" Ujar Kyuhyun sewot.

"Tidak bisakah kata-katamu sopan sedilit? kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya dia saat mendemgar ucapanmu yang keterlaluan itu?" Katanya sambil menunjuk Jaejoong yang memandang nanar Kyuhyun.

"Ucapanku keterlaluan? yang jelas-jelas keterlauan itu mereka, mereka itu gay!"

"Lalu kenapa kalau gay, mereka manusia dan saling mencintainya. kupikir mereka berhak bahagia"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dari atas sampai bawah. tinggi namja itu hampir sama dengannya, dia terlihat dewasa tapi wajahnya lumayan childish, sebuah anting menghiasi telinga kanannya. namja jangkung itu mengenakan kemeja putih tipis dengan 3 kancing teratas sengaja di biarkannya terbuka sedikit memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang, penampilannya itu di lengkapi skinny jeans berwarna krem hingga menonjolkan bentuk kakinya yang jenjang.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau gay juga?" Tebak Kyu. Changmin menarik sudut bibirnya menampilkan ekspresi ambigu.

"Bukankah banyak pasangan gay di luar sana? banyak orang yang mulai bisa menerima dan tidak mempermasalahkannya. lalu disini kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya? bahkan keputusan mereka sama sekali tidak akan mempengaruhimu" Ujar Changmin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyu tadi.

"Jelas ini salah. dia hyungku, aku tidak suka hyungku penyuka sesama jenis. demi Tuhan Hyung, begitu banyak yeoja cantik nan semok yang berkeliaran di luar sana. kenapa harus memilih menikahi seorang namja? Tuhan menciptakan laki-laki untuk berpasangan dengan perempuan. bukankah itu sudah kodratnya?"

Changmin melirik Jaejoong yang hanya bisa tertunduk mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa meremas tangan Jaejoong sekedar memberi kekuatan.

"Coba kau lihat mereka" Kyuhyun menunjuk Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Mereka berada di rumah Tuhan, mengucap janji pernikahan di hadapan Tuhan, tapi bahkan pernikahan mereka tidak diterima Tuhan. bukankah itu konyol? lalu untuk apa mereka mengatakan janji mengatas namakan Tuhan?"

Oke, telinga Changmin mulai panas mendengar ocehan-ocehan Kyuhyun yang keterlaluan. Ia bingung sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu yeoja atau namja? bahkan ia lebih cerewet dari seorang yeoja sekalipun. Yunho mulai emosi, ia benar-benar ingin mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Kyuhyun karenha kata-katanya yang keterlaluan. namun saat Yunho akan maju Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun lebih dulu agar namja bersurai coklat itu berhadapan dengannya.

"Bisakah kau menutup mulutmu? telingaku panas mendengar ocehanmu"

"Apa aku menyuruhmu mendengarkanku? Kau saja yang menutup telingamu. aku hanya mengatakan hal yang benar. Aku ingin Hyungku sadar dan...

"_Stop talking You fucking bitch_!" bentak Changmin jengah. Tidakkah Kyuhyun tahu, kata-kata kasarnya membuat namja cantik yang ia sebut 'Hyung-nya' itu mengeluarkan air mata?. "Sebelum aku membungkam bibirmu dengan paksa" Tambahnya mengancam.

"Oh yeah?" Kyuhyun berpura-pura tertarik, seolah menantang.

"_Wanna bet_?"

"_Fine but how_?" Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada. ia menerka-nerka apa yang akan di lakukan Changmin selanjutnya. apakah mungkin Changmin akan meninjunya?

tapi sedetik kemudian dugaan Kyuhyun salah saat dirinya dibuat bukan main shock oleh Changmin saat namja jangkung itu meraih tengkuknya lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung meraup bibir merah Kyuhyun dalam satu kali tarikan nafas.

mata Kyuhyun membulat sebulat-bulatnya sambil menahan nafas, sedangkan mata Changmin terlihat tertutup rapat. Jaejoong seketika menghentikan air matanya karena terkejut melihat adegan itu, sedang si pendeta tua itu ikut menahan nafas melihatnya, dan Yunho hanya mengumapat dan menggerutu saat melihat adegan nista dihadapannya.

"Disini kita yang menikah, tapi kenapa mereka yang berciuman?" sungut Yunho sebal. bahkan dirinya saja belum sempat mencium Jaejoong.

Changmin melepaskan ciumannya saat di rasakan cukup untu membuat Kyuhyun tidak lagi berkata apa-apa. Kyuhyun masih terpaku dengan mata memblalak lebar. Changmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu berkata.

"_Love you're cherry lips beib~_ rasanya manis" goda Changmin membuat kemarahan Kyu sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"_You__" Kyuhyun menunjuk muka changmin sambil ingin melemparkan makian kepada namja tiang listrik yang sudah merebut ciumannya. namun kemudian Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya saat Changmin kembali mendekjatkan wajahnya ke arah Changmin sambil memonyongkan bibirnya, hingga membuat Kyuhyun memundurkan kepalanya.

"_Don't!_" desis Changmin memperingatkan. "Jika kau bicara lagi akan kupastikan lidahku berada di rongga mulutmu" Ancam Changmin sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. memilih menghiraukan ancaman Changmin karena ia merasa sudah di rendahkan oleh Changmin.

"Kau menjijikan" Desis Kyu penuh kebencian.

"Terima kasih" ledek Changmin sambil terus memasang senyum mesumnya.

"_DOG_!" Maki Kyu.

"_BITCH_" balas Changmin enteng.

well, Kyu yang merasa Senyum Changmin menyebalkan. tatapan mata namja jangkung itu seolah merendahkannya.

**Dugh**

"Aaawww... Arrggh" Erang Changmin yang tengah melompat kecil sambil memegangi betisnya yang terasa nyeri luar biasa akibat tendangan dari Kyuhyun. sedangkan pelaku 'penendangan' menghiraukannya dan berjalan menuju pintu gereja.

"YAAAK! NAMJA GILAAAAA!" Teriak Changmin menggelegar di seanteru gereja. namun Kyu mengindahkannya sambil terus berjalan menuju pintu gereja meninggalkan Changmin yang memaki-makinya.

"Dia itu namja atau yeoja sih? mana ada namja yang kesal menendang betis? dasar keyeoja-yeojaan!" cibir Changmin dengan muka meringis saat merasakan rasa sakit di tulang keringnya tak kujung hilang.

"Rasanya aku pernah mengalami ini? tapi dimana ya?" Pikir Changmin yang merasa dejavu akan kejadian barusan. bahkan rasanya ia pernah bertemu dengan Kyu, tapi dia lupa.

.

Sore harinya Yunho dan Jaejoong mengadakan resepsi pernikahan dengan tema garden party. Hanya teman dekat dan para relasi bisnisnya Yunho saja yang hadir. Yunho yang baru saja selesai menyapa para tamunya melihat Changmin yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja yang paling besar diantara meja-meja yang lain. Changmin yang duduk di ujung sebelah kiri meja terlihat menusuk-nusukan pisau makan di meja sambil menatap tajam nan membunuh pada seseorang yang duduk di meja yang sama dengannya namun di ujung sisi yang lain di sebrangnya.

Yunho mengikuti arah pandangan Changmin dan melihat Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatap Changmin di lengkapi dengan aura hitam yang menguar. di samping Kyuhyun duduk istrinya Kim Jaejoong. akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk menghampiri Changmin dan duduk di samping adiknya.

"Yoo Bro!" Yunho menepuk bahu Changmin. namun Changmin seolah menghiraukannya dan terus menatap tajam Kyuhyun sambil tetap menusuk-nusuk meja dengan pisaunya.

"Hei hentikan itu! sampai kapan kalian akan membuat pestaku di penuhi dengan aura membunuh? Ayolah min, ini pesta. Ku mohon nikmatilah" Kata Yunho memohon. namun sayang Changmin tetap betah dengan kegiatan perang death glarenya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Aku muak melihatnya Hyung!" Desis Changmin.

"Changminhhh.." Geram Yunho. merasa aura membunuh yang lebih kuat berasal dari sampingnya, terpaksa Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya. ia meletakan pisau itu kembali ke sisi piring. lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun menuju Yunho.

"Katakan padaku Hyung? bagaimana rasanya tidur dengan namja secantik jongie Hyung? Tunjukan padaku nilainya!" wajah Changmin berubah dari muram menjadi sumringah saat membahastopik itu. Ia menaik turunkan alisnya seperti ahjussi-ahjussi pervert.

"10, 8, 6..."

Yunho menggeleng-geleng.

"5, 3, Zero?!"

"Changmin-ah aku belum sama sekali tidur dengannya" kata-kata Yunho membuat mood Changmin kembali down.

"Mwo?! bagaimana bisa? kemana perginya si beruang pervert? katakan, apakah kau HYungku? dimana Hyuungku!" Changmin histeris dengan lebaynya ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yunho.

PLAK

"APPO~!" Ringis Changmin mengelus kepalanya yang tadi di getok Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu bodoh!"

"Habisnya, Hyung yang pervertnya sudah di batas wajar, sama sekali tidak menyentuh Jongie Hyung?"

"Karena aku_"

"Aaah~ aku lupa, Hyung mencintainya!" Ujar Changmin memotong perkataan Yunho. lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak habis pikir hanya karena 'Cinta' manusia bisa berubah begitu drastis.

"Aku ada sesuatu untukmu Hyung!" Changmin menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman kepada Yunho. Yunho memperhatikan botol itu sebelum bertanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Viagra!"

"Viagra?!"

"Ne Viagra!"

"Untuk apa kau membawa itu kesini bodoh?"

"Untuk persiapan, kalau-kalau ada yeoja yang minta di jamah" Jawab Changmin asal sambil meneguk habis Champagne-nya. "Minum itu berdua, lalu rasakan malam terpanas hingga pagi" Changmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

Yunho kembali meletakan botol itu di atas meja. "Tidak minum ini juga aku bisa bertahan sampai pagi bodoh"

"Aaa~ kelihatannya si beruang pervert kita mulai bangkit" Changmin tersenyum penuh arti.

.

sementara itu di sisi lain

"Kyu berhentilah. bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mengacaukan pestaku lagi?" Jaejoong berbicara pada Kyuhyun dengan tampang memelas. Setelah kejadian digereja itu, kyu kembali menghadap Jaejoong untuk meminta maaf kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong atas perkataannya yang sedikit keterlaluan di gereja tadi . Yah walaupun diselingi komentar pedas dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berkata jujur pada Jaejoong bahwa ia belum menerima sepenuhnya pernikahan Jaejoong dengan Yunho dan meminta waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri. Jadi Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya bisa memakluminya dan memaafkan Kyuhyun.

"KYU!" tegur Jaejoong sedikit kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

Kyuhyun menopang dagunya sambil terus melirik tidak suka ke arah Changmin yang sedang mengobrol dengan Yunho. sesekali mata kyu juga memperhatikan Yunho yang duduk di samping Changmin.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya!" desis Kyu sambil menatap sinis Changmin. Ia meremas gelas champagnenya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Kyu benar-benar membenci namja tiang listrik yang meiliki wajah anak-anak itu. membuat Kyu harus menerima orang yang pertama kali menciumnya adalah laki-laki. semalaman Kyuhyun meratapi nasib bibirnya. ingin rasanya ia terjun bebas dari lantai 23 apartemennya.

"Sudahlah Kyu. Salahkan mulutmu yang terlalu tajam. bayangkan saja jika Changmin tidak melakukan itu kepadamu, mungkin kau sudah babak belur di tangan Yunho"

"Hey itu bukan salahku sepenuhnya. itu karena aku terlalu Shock melihatmu menikahi seorang namja yang bahkan tidak pernah aku kenal sebelumnya"

"Aku pernah mengenalkannya padamu sebelumnya. di cafe 4 hari yang lalu. Remember? Tapi kau malah mengabaikan kami sampai kami pergi meninggalkanmu saja kau tidak sadar. garagar PSP sialamu itu!" Jaejoong mendengus kesal saat mengingat kejadian 4 hari lalu saat Jaejoong yang mencoba mengenalkan Yunho pada Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun hanya menaggapi seperlunya karena sedang sibuk dengan psp-nya.

"Lagipula kau selalu mengaku Straight, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu mengencani yeoja selama ini!" Jaejoong menatap Kyu curiga

" Hey aku pernah berpacaran dengan Yeoja. apa kau ingat?"

"Ne 10 tahun lalu"

"Aish Hyung, yang pentingkan dia Yeoja bukan namja!" Kyuhyun ngotot.

"Lalu kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum memiliki yeojachingu?"

"Kau tahukan aku bermasalah dengan kepercayaan dan cinta. Cinta itu menyakitkan Hyung. karena Cinta membuat hidup ibu menjadi menderita. dan karena gay membuat ayahku menceraikan ibuku" mata Kyuhyun menerawang jauh kedepan seolah menembus apa saja yang berada di depannya. entah apa yang ia tatap, yang jelas mata dan pikirannya seperti tidak tersambung saat mengingat sang ibu yang meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Mianhe!" Lirih Jaejoong tertunduk.

"It's oke Hyung" Kyuhyun meremas tangan Jaejoong. "Aku juga seharusnya berterimakasih padamu. tanpamu mungkin aku tidak bisa bertahan sejauh ini"

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut lalu menepuk tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangannya. "Cheonma. bukankah itu tugas seorang Hyung untuk selalu menemani dongsaeng dalam suka maupun duka dan memaafkan kesalahan sang dongsaeng?"

"Ne kau memang Hyungku" Kyuhyun balas tersenyum lembut. "Tapi bukan berarti aku sudah menyetujui pernikahanmu dengan Yunho" seketika suasana haru di antara mereka rusak akibat perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar membuat Kyuhyun merinding.

PLAK

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan" Jengkel Jaejoong langsung beranjak dari duduknya lalu bergegas meninggalkan Kyu yang sibuk mengelus jidatnya yang memerah karena pukulan Jaejoong.

.

"Yaa! aku baru datang kalian mau kemana?" Teriak Yoochun pada Yunho dan Changmin yang sibuk dengan pasangan mereka.

music yang mulai mengalun lembut itu mengundang siapa saja untuk berdansa. Yunho sudah lebih dulu berdansa dengan Jaejoong mengabaikan teriakan Yoochun. sedang Changmin sedang merangkul dua yeoja sekaligus yang entah ia dapat dari mana. apakah Changmin berniat berdansa dengan keduanya? bagaiamana caranya?

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Suu-ie Hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Dia sedang berada di jepang"

"Kalu begitu cari yeoja atau namja yang lain saja" Changmin memberi isyarat kepada Yoochun sambil meleparkan pandangannya kesekitar. ini pesta tentu saja banyak yeoja atau namja yang berstatus uke yang berkliaran.

"Tidak ada yang menarik" Jawab Yoochun sekenanya.

"Ya sudah. selamat menikmati kesendirianmu" Changmin turun ke lantai dansa bersama dua yeoja di rangkulan kanan kirinya meninggalkan Yoochun duduk sendiri di meja yang tadi di dudukinya bersama Yunho.

"Aiish bocah itu!" Yoochun meraih botol minuman yang berwarna yang ada di atas meja lalu meminum habis isi botol itu tanpa sadar dengan sesuatu yang mengancamnya sebentar lagi.

"Eoh kenapa badanku terasa panas?" Yoochun menggeliyat tak nyaman di duduknya. " astaga Juniorku?!" pekik Yoochun histeris saat melihat selangkangannya yang mengelembung. sepertinya Yunho dan Changmin tidak menyadari dengan Viagra yang mereka tinggalkan di meja telah di minum seseorang.

.

.

.

**Love Sucks**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**mian atas keterlambatan updatenya. bow  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - My Family Is Sucks

**_Ordinary love story series_**

_Chapter 2 – My family is sucks_

**Love Sucks**

**Shim Changmin x Cho Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**Support cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

**Couple story** : **Just about Changkyu. Yang laen numpang doang.**

**Genre** : Romance.

**Rate** : T dulu.

**Disclaimer** : Semua tau kalo castnya bukan milik saya. Tapi kalo cerita **is mine**.

**Warning**! : **Ooc banget, Au, Typo (s), Bl, Don't like Don't read.**

.

* * *

Selena's note : **This fict just for fun**. Jika anda tidak suka dengan pair maupun ceritanya, harap tidak memberikan kritik yang berlebihan, apalagi ngebash. Ini hanya sebuah cerita fiksi belaka. Jika ada kata-kata yang kurang mengenakan dalam cerita ini. Mohon maafkan saya, semuanya Cuma untuk keperluan cerita semata. So, mari saling menghargai. ^^

* * *

**_Hope You'll enjoy!_**

**_._**

"Arrggh…" teriak Yoochun yang berguling-guling di lantai apartemen Changmin. Tangannya memegang pipinya yang lebam dan kakinya di apitkan untuk menahan selakangannya yang menggelembung.

Keadaan Yoochun memang sudah seperti itu semenjak Changmin menyeretnya pulang dari pesta resepsi pernikahan Jaejoong, karena Yoochun dengan sukses menghancurkan pesta itu. pasalnya sepanjang acara berlangsung, Yoochun tanpa sadar menoel, memegang bahkan meremas payudara dan bokong para yeoja dipesta itu. hal itu membuatnya mendapat tamparan berkali-kali dari para yeoja yang marah tersebut hingga terjadi keributan besar dipesta resepsi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Akhirnya Changmin menyeret Yoochun pulang keapartemennya.

"Kau benar-benar gila! Kau hampir memperkosaku, jidat lebar!" Umpat Changmin sambil melepas dasinya kasar. Keadaan Changmin juga tampak berantakan. Rambutnya acak-acakan, terlihat dua garis luka akibat cakaran Yoochun dipipinya, setengah kancing kemejanya sudah tidak terpasang akibat tarikan brutal Yoochun selama mereka berada di dalam mobil.

Untung saja saat itu bukan Changmin yang menyetir, melainkan supirnya. Jika saja Changmin yang menyetir, bisa di pastikan mereka berdua akan mendarat di rumah sakit. Bagaimana tidak, selama di dalam mobil menuju apartemen Changmin, Yoochun berkali-kali mencoba menerkam Changmin, tentu saja Changmin memberikan perlawanan berupa tonjokan, tendangan dan tamparan. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Yoochun yang sedang dalam pengaruh Viagra menghentikan aktifitasnya. Malah ia berhasil merobek kemeja Changmin hingga kancing-kancingnya terpental kesegala arah, hal itu membuat Changmin terpaksa menendang kejantanan Yoochun yang sedang sangat tegang, hingga membuat Yoochun ambruk seketika.

"Ini semua salahmu. Untuk apa kau membawa Viagra ke pesta. Bodoh!"

"Salahku? Enak saja. itu salahmu, kenapa kau malah meminum itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Memangnya tidak ada yang bisa diminum selain isi dalam botol itu?" Changmin balas menyalahkan Yoochun.

"Aiish.. molla. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Ayolah Minnie, jadi uke-ku sekali ini saja, ne!" Mohon Yoochun sambil memasang muka setersiksa mungkin.

"MWO? KAU GILA! AKU INI SEME, JIDAT. AKU TIDAK MAU JADI UKE MU!" Sembur Changmin.

"Kalau begitu kau jadi semenya, aku jadi ukenya." Jawab Yoochun enteng dengan wajah innocent, membuat Changmin ingin menggantung dirinya.

"KALAU KAU INGIN MELAMPIASKANNYA, BERSOLO KARIR SAJA SANA!"

**BRAK**

Teriak Changmin dengan suara melengkingnya bersamaan dengan bantingan keras pintu apartemen. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartemen. Tentu saja ia tidak mau berada dalam satu rumah dengan orang yang sedang haus akan sentuhan. Bisa-bisa dia diperkosa oleh si jidat lebar. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Tidak mungkinkan orang semacho dirinya menjadi uke?

.

Selang setengah jam kemudian Changmin kembali ke apartemennya, dengan raut wajah segar setelah mencari angin di sore hari. Changmin memasuki apartemennya dan tidak mendapati Yoochun di ruang tengah apartemennya. Changmin mencoba mencari di kamar, dan menemukan yoochun sedang tertidur di ranjang. Hal itu membuat Changmin bisa bernafas lega. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pemandangna Changmin, yaitu Yoochun yang tertidur tanpa mengenakan penutup apapun di bagian intimnya. Hingga bagian intimnya hanya tertutup dengan kemeja yang panjangnya tidak seberapa itu. Changmin segera menghampiri Yoochun lalu menyelimutinya. Setelah itu ia memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Changmin membuka celananya lalu duduk di toilet untuk melaksanakan panggilan alamnya. Namun ia merasakan sesuatu yang licin di pinggiran dudukan toilet yang mengenai pahanya. Karena merasa tidak nyaman Changmin mencoba menyentuhnya. Seketika raut wajah Changmin berubah masam sambil memandang jijik tangan malangnya yang terkena cairan berlendir berwarna putih susu.

"JIDAAAATT LUUEEBUAAARR!" Teriak Changmin hingga mencapai oktaf tertinggi, menggetarkan seluruh penghuni gedung yang mengira sedang terjadi gempa.

Sedang si tersangka hanya melek sebentar untuk menyamankan posisi tidurnya lalu kembali tenggelam dalam mimpi indahnya.

.

Changmin kembali membanting pintu apartemennya. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar malam ini, dari pada harus berdiam di apartemen menahan amarah pada Yoochun yang masih tertidur pulas.

Berkali-kali Changmin menyemprotkan hand synitizer ke tangannya, seolah mencegah kuman dari cairan Yoochun menyebar.

"Huue~ kenapa yang harus terpegang adalah cairan nista si jidat" begitulah kira-kira isi gerutuan atau bisa lebih disebut dengan ratapan Changmin.

Saat sampai di depan pintu lift, hand phone disaku jaketnya berdering. Changmin segera bergegas mengambil hand phonenya lalu melihat call id di layar.

"Yunho hyung! Mati aku!" desah Changmin frustasi. Ia tahu pasti Yunho hyung benar-benar marah atas kejadian hari ini. Apalagi tadi Changmin langsung kabur dari pesta sambil menyeret Yoochun.

Dengan ragu-ragu Changmin mengangkat telponnya, "Ne hyung~" ucapnya selembut mungkin.

"YAK IBLIS. KESINI KAU!" Teriak Yunho sekuat tenaga dari seberang telpon, membuat Changmin seketika menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"A-aku tidak bisa Hyung. Aku sedang—

"Kalau dalam 10 menit kau belum sampai diapartemenku. Akan kutarik semua fasilitasmu, semua mobil mewahmu, bahkan apartemenmu." Ancam Yunho penuh penekanan.

"Mwo?! Andwe hy—

Pip

Yunho memutuskan telponnya begitu saja, tanpa menunggu komentar Changmin.

"—ung…aiish jinja" Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Lalu masuk kedalam lift yang terbuka didepannya.

Ancaman Yunho ketika sedang marah selalu serius. bahkan dulu Yunho pernah menjual dua mobil mewah Changmin tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya. Hanya karena tagihan kartu kredit Changmin yang membengkak.

Memang selama ini semua kebutuhan hidup Changmin di tanggung oleh Yunho sebagai hyungnya. Semenjak eoma mereka meninggal. Dan appa yang pergi entah kemana. Yunholah yang mengambil alih semua perusahaan appanya. Yunho selalu bekerja keras agar bisa memfasilitasi hidup adiknya dengan layak.

.

Changmin tiba di depan pintu apartemen Yunho. Terlambat 8 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Padahal ia sudah berusaha sengebut mungkin. Tapi tetap saja membutuhkan waktu untuk naik ke apartemen Yunho yang berada di lantai 20 dengan lift, kan?

Changmin menarik nafas dalam sebelum membuka pintu apartemen Yunho.

Ia melongokan kepalanya kedalam namun dilihatnya ruangan awal tampak sepi. Akhirnya ia mencoba masuk sepenuhnya lalu berjalan dengan waspada menyusuri ruangan apartemen Yunho. Saat ia tiba di ruang tengah ia melihat Jaejoong terisak di pelukan seorang namja bersurai coklat, tapi ia tidak peduli itu siapa, karena di depan sofa yang jaejoong duduki, terlihat Jung Yunho dengan pemukul basball di tangannya sambil menatap Changmin tajam.

Keadaan Yunho saat itu sangat berantakan. Jas mahalnya kini tampak kotor akibat bekas-bekas makanan yang menempel. Rambut dan wajahnya terkena semacam krim kue. Hampir sama dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang malah jauh lebih parah.

"Noe!" teriak Yunho lantang sambil menunjuk Changmin dengan tongkat basball.

Awalnya Changmin hanya menunjukan cengirannya, namun kemudian ia berlari mengintari ruangan saat Yunho mengejarnya dengan pemukul bass ball.

"Yaak kesini kau bocah!" teriak Yunho sambil terus mengejar Changmin yang terkadang menaiki sofa, mernaiki meja, berlari kedapur, mengintari meja makan.

"Hyung mianhe, itu bukan salahku. Tapi salah jidat Hyung!" ujar Changmin sambil berlari mengintari meja makan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sembarang membawa barang semacam itu." balas Yunho terus mengejar Changmin yang akhirnya berlari memasuki kamar.

Sedangkan dua orang yang tadinya duduk di sofa, memandang cengo pada dua orang yang berlarian seperti anak kecil itu. bahkan Jaejoong menghentikan tangisnya akibat tingkah suami dan adik iparnya.

Tak berapa lama, dari dalam kamar terdengar teriakan kesakitan Changmin dan umpatan Yunho. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun hanya saling berpandangan lalu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

.

"A-auhh… pantatku~"

"Aish kau ini. Bisa diam tidak, sih." Gerutu Yoochun yang sedang berusaha mengoleskan salep di bokong Changmin yang dari tadi selalu bergerak.

"Ini sakit, tahu." Sungut Changmin, yang kini sedang tidur dengan posisi tertelungkup di ranjang. Celananya di turunkannya setengah dan Yoochun yang duduk di sampingnya sedang mengoleskan obat di pantat Changmin.

"Kau benar-benar diperlakukan seperti anak kecil ya!"

"Ini semua karena siapa?"

"hei, kenapa menyalahkanku. Kau sendiri membawa barang nista itu ke pesta, dan meninggalkannya begitu saja diatas meja." Yoochun menoyor kepala Changmin.

"Tapi, tunggu dulu." Changmin menghentikan pergerakan tangan Yoochun yang akan memberi obat ke bokong Changmin.

"Wae?"

"Pengaruh obat tadi benar-benar hilang, kan?"

"Aish kau ini, mana mau aku memperkosa iblis sepertimu dalam keadaan sadar?"

"Jadi kalu tidak sadar?"

"Entahlah." Yoochun menjawab dengan jawaban ambigu.

"Yaa!"

"Aku bercanda, pabbo. Aku masih punya Junsu. Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri!" Yoochun kembali menoyor kepala Changmin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana ahjussi Jung? Kenapa dia tidak datang dipernikahan anaknya?" Tanya Yoochun kemudian.

"Aah.. si kuda jantan itu, tak tahu rimbanya. Dia bersenang-senang keliling dunia bersama para pelacurnya."

**Pletak**

"Yah, mulutmu benar-benar… jaga ucapanmu pabbo!"

"Yak! Kenapa memukulku. Sakit tahu. Dia memang seperti itu kan. Dia itu tua-tua keladi."

"Tapi tidak usah sampai mengatakan sefrontal itu tentang 'pelacurnya', kan?"

"Aish.. sudahlah aku malas membahas dia. Laki-laki yang selalu seenaknya. Dia menyuruh Yunho hyung mengurus perusahaan dan dia malah bersenang-senang di luar negri. Benar-benar seperti parasit!"

"Hei, hei… memang kau sebut apa dirimu? Bukankah kau lebih parasitnya, di bandingkan dengan ayahmu?. Ayahmu masih mending, karena dia juga memiliki beberapa usaha di luar negri, jadi dia pergi dengan uangnya sendiri. Nah, kalau kau sendiri? Kau hanya menadahkan tanganmu dan meminta semuanya pada hyungmu. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah membantunya mengurus perusahaan, malah kau selalu bersikap kurang ajar padanya."

"Aish sudahlah… aku tidak mood lagi berbicara denganmu." Ujar Changmin mengelak, lalu bangkit dan menaikan celananya kembali. "Lebih baik aku pergi." Tambahnya.

"Yaa.. kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yoochun saat melihat Changmin keluar dari kamar.

"Heaven café." Jawab Changmin setengah berteriak dari luar kamar.

"Yaa! Tunggu! Aku ikut." Buru Yoochun sambil menyusul Changmin keluar kamar.

.

.

**Pukul 21.24 Am**

Kyuhyun baru saja sampai dirumahnya. Ia sangat lelah karena aktifitasnya hari ini. Sepulang Kyuhyun dari apartemen Yunho, Kyu pergi kesebuah café menemui temannya, yaitu Donghae dan Hyukjae, yang sedang merencanakan liburan ke Italia dan ingin mengikutsertakan Kyuhyun kedalam rencana mereka. Kyuhyun hanya memberikan jawaban yang belum pasti, karena dia butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Dan kedua temannya hanya membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil keputusannya sendiri tanpa memaksa lebih jauh.

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Saat ia melewati pintu ruang tengah, seseorang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"Kyunie kau sudah pulang? Ayo kita makan malam bersama. Appamu sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"Aku sudah kenyang" Jawab Kyu acuh, sambil meneruskan langkahnya menuju tangga, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kepada namja cantik yang sedang berdiri dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Tapi, Kyu—

"Aku sudah kenyang. Apa kau tuli!" bentak Kyuhyun, mengagetkan Heechul.

Hangeng yang mendengar bentakan anaknya segera keluar dari ruang makan dan balik membentak Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN! APA-APAAN KAU?! KENAPA KAU MEMBENTAK EOMMAMU!" Bentak Hangeng kuat, hingga suaranya bergema di rumah besarnya yang hanya ditinggali 3 orang dan 2 orang maid itu.

"Eomma? Eommaku sudah meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu. Jadi, jangan mengungkitnya!" Ujar Kyuhyun sinis sambil berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

"KAU?!"

"Yeobo! Sudahlah, Jangan terlalu keras pada hyunie. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. ayo kita makan!" Heechul mengelus-elus punggung suami tampannya, untuk meredahkan amarah suaminya. Lalu ia mnggiring Hangeng kembali menuju ruang makan.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mendengar samara-samar perkataan Heechul tadi mendecih dalam hati, "Yeobo? Cih, dasar laki-laki menjijikan, tidak tahu malu!"

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kuat.

.

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan berada dirumah ini. Semenjak kedatangan namja yang mengaku sebagai istri appa itu ke rumah. Rumah ini sudah seperti neraka untukku. Namja itu seenaknya mengambil alih tempat eomma dirumah ini. Dan aku lihat sikap appa padanya lebih mesra dari pada ke eommaku dulu. Padahal dia, kan namja. Demi tuhan dia itu namja! Kurasa sangatlah tidak pantas menjalani hubungan seperti itu.

Aku membanting tubuhku ke ranjang dan mengambil foto eomaku di atas meja memandangi wajah yeoja yang sudah melahirkanku. Aku merindukan eomma, merindukan wangi tubuhnya, merindukan elusan tangannya di kepalaku, merindukan pelukannya.

"Eomma… kenapa kau pergi secepat ini? Aku merindukanmu eomma…" Lirihku sambil memeluk fotonya didadaku, lalu jatuh tertidur dengan airmata yang jatuh disudut mataku.

**Kyuhyun Pov end**

.

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terdorong sedikit, seseorang mengintip dari balik pintu, setelah merasa Kyuhyun sudah tidur, ia pun memberanikan diri masuk kekamarnya. Cho Heechul, namanya. Seorang namja yang berstatus istri sah seorang Cho Hangeng.

Heechul berjalan pelan ke ranjang Kyuhyun, mencoba tidak membuat suara sedikitpun. Lalu dengan pelan-pelan ia duduk di ranjang, di samping tubuh Kyuhyun yang tertidur.

Heechul memandang lembut wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. Ia melihat pipi Kyuhyun yang basah, lalu memberanikan diri untuk menghapus jejak air mata Kyuhyun. Diambilnya foto yang di dekap Kyuhyun erat. Foto itu adalah foto hyuna, orang yang selama ini membesarkan Kyuhyun.

"Hyuna-ssi… gomawo" Heechul mencoba menahan isakannya sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Tangannya mengelus kening Kyuhyun.

"Eomma~" gumaman kecil Kyuhyun semakin membuat Bibir Heechul bergetar menahan tangis. Kemudian ia mencium kyuhyun di antara kedua matanya, dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh kyuhyun hingga dada. Heechul merasakan tangan seseorang menekan pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati suaminya disana. Suaminya tersenyum, sangat tampan. Walaupun sudah terdapat guratan-guratan halus di keningnya dan disudut matanya, tapi suaminya tetaplah tampan. Masih gagah seperti dulu.

Hangeng mengajak Heechul untuk keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, tapi Heechul menahan langkahnya sebentar untuk kembali mencium kening Kyuhyun.

"Good night, baby." Gumam Heechul, menatap Kyuhyun. Lalu segera mengikuti langkah suaminya keluar kamar Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di luar kamar, isakan Heechul lolos dari bibirnya. Hangeng hanya bisa merengkuhnya dengan tangan kokohnya. Ia juga merasa sama sedihnya dengan istrinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan merahasiakan ini?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Sampai aku siap mengatakan semuanya, Hannie. Sampai aku benar-benar siap." Setelah mengatakan itu tangis Heechul pecah didada suaminya yang menuntunnya menuju kamar mereka.

.

**Love Suck**

.

pagi itu di kediaman keluarga Jung.

Di ruang tengah sebuah rumah ber-arsitektur eropa tempo dulu. Duduk Jung Jaejoong di sofa panjang dengan ukiran-ukiran cantik disandaran sofanya. Jaejoong terlihat tertunduk sambil meremas-remas tangannya. Sedangkan didepan tempat duduknya, duduk Changmin dengan mata yang masih setengah mengantuk. Ia terus menguap karena bosan dengan keadaan hening yang tak kunjung pecah. Sedangkan disampingnya, duduk saudara sepupunya, yaitu Park Yoochun yang sedang menyikut-nyikut Changmin jika matanya nampak tertutup. Di sofa single di sebelahnya duduk seorang namja cantik dengan rambut sebahu. Ia duduk dengan anggun bak seorang nyonya, sambil menatap lurus apia p seorang laki-laki yang berdiri membelakangi mereka semua. Laki-laki itu mengenakan baju semacam baju pantai. Tangannya di lipatnya kebelakang sambil lama memandangi lukisan abstrak besar yang terpajang di depan sofa. di sisinya berdiri Jung Yunho yang nampak gelisah.

Sebenarnya sekitar jam 06.00 pagi, mereka semua di panggil untuk berkumpul di kediaman Mr. Jung. Apa lagi, kalau bukan kepala keluarga Jung yang telah pulang tanpa diduga kedua anaknya. Jadilah sekarang mereka berada dengan keheningan yang membuat Changmin berkali-kali menguap dan hampir tertidur, kalau saja Yoochun tak menyikutnya.

Yunho yang tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang sudah berlangsung semenjak mereka tiba disini, sekitar 40 menit yang lalu, akhirnya mencoba bersuara, "A-appa…"

Siwon menoleh, menatap Yunho tajam. Lalu….

**PLAK**

Suara tamparan keras bergema diruangan itu. membuat Jaejoong menahan nafas melihat suaminya yang terkena tamparan sekeras itu. sama halnya dengan Yoochun, bahkan Changmin yang hampir jatuh tertidur langsung terjaga seketika, sambil memasang kuda-kudanya, seperti mengajak orang berkelahi.

Pipi Yunho memanas setelah mendapat tamparan sekeras itu dari appanya. ia hanya bisa memegang pipinya tanpa mau melihat mata appanya yang sedang marah.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Kau benar-benar anak kurang ajar, tidak berguna, tidak tahu di untung, tidak mempunyai etika dan bla bla bla…." (saya malas nulisnya, panjang amet omelan wonnie)

"kenapa kau menikah tidak memberitahu padaku, Huh?! Bahkan kau menikah dengannya!" Tunjuk Siwon pada Jaejoong yang sedang tertunduk takut.

Yunho tidak dapat berkata apapun saat appanya sedang dalam mode mengerikan. Pasalnya sudah 15 tahun terakhir ia tidak lagi pernah melihat appanya semarah itu.

Siwon masih memandang nyalang kepada anaknya yang masih saja tak kunjung menjawab. Lalu ia melemparkan pandangannya kearah Jaejoong.

"Seharusnya, kau memberitahu padaku jika menikah. Aku bisa menyaksikan menantuku yang cantik itu di altar" ujar Siwon dengan suara yang berubah drastis menjadi amat lembut. Siwon melangkah menuju Jaejoong lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang masih dalam bingung mode on, dengan ragu-ragu menerima uluran tanngan Siwon lalu beranjak berdiri.

Siwon mencium tangan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong cengo. Sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum-senyum penuh arti.

"Kau benar-benar cantik." Puji Siwon.

"Ehem.." Interupsi Kibum.

"Tetap kau yang paling cantik baby bumie~" ujar Siwon manja sambil menoleh sebentar kearah Kibum.

"Seharusnya Yunho bodoh itu memberitahukan padaku jika akan menikah denganmu. Jadi aku bisa membawakan berbagai macam hadiah untuk menantuku." Siwon melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil memandang lembut Jaejoong, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya (minus Kibum) tambah melongo menyaksikan keajaiban laki-laki setengah baya itu. apalagi Yunho yang terlihat melongo dengan tidak elitnya seperti orang bodoh.

Siwon yang melihat Ke-cengo-an (?) orang sekitarnya kemudian tersenyum pada Yunho, lalu menghampiri anaknya yang masih terpaku ditempat sambil memegang pipinya.

"Appa hanya bercanda, Yunho pabbo. Apa pipimu sakit?" Siwon menurunkan tangan Yunho yang ada di pipinya, lalu berganti mengelus pipi anaknya yang memerah dengan wajah innocent. "Habisnya, aku sudah lama tidak menamparmu. Hehe mian!"

Kata Siwon seenak jidatnya. Membuat Yunho memaki dalam hati. 'Kalau bukan appaku, sudah kucincang kau. Hue..wajahku yang tampan' ringis Yunho.

Sedangkan Changmin dan Yoochun sedang mati-matian menahan tawa. membuat Yunho melemparkan death glarenya.

"Apa ini berarti Appa menyetujui pernikahan kami?" Tanya Yunho kemudian. Setelah ia dapat menahan emosinya.

"Siapa bilang?! Apakah tadi aku bilang 'setuju'?" Tanya Siwon kembali dengan raut wajah datar. Membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali tercekat.

"Hei..aku bercanda… hahaha!" Tawa nista Siwon menggema saat melihat anak dan menantunya kembali panic.

Sekarang Yunho benar-benar ingin memukul wajah appanya yang semakin hari semakin menyebalkan itu. sedangkan Jaejoong lagi-lagi cengo melihat Appa Yunho yang benar-benar ajaib itu. benar-benar hanya satu didunia ini.

"menantu, kemarilah" Pinta Siwon pada Jaejoong yang kemudian menuruti perkataanya.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Jung, menantuku yang cantik!" Ucap Siwon Sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya saat Siwon mengatainya cantik. apia pa boleh buat, dia hanya pasrah dan membalas pelukan Siwon.

"Panggil aku wonnie Hyung!" pinta Siwon.

"Wonnie Hyung?" Bingung Jaejoong.

"Haha aku bercanda." Tawa Siwon jahil. "Jangan memasang muka seperti itu. kau jadi menggemaskan!" Siwon mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

"Wonnie~" Rengek Kibum manja.

Siwon cepat-cepat menghampiri Kibum lalu mengajaknya berdiri. "Kau cemburu ya, bumie?"

**Cup**

Siwon mengecup sekilas bibir Kibum.

"Yaa! Yaa! Yaa! Cari kamar sana!"Teriak Changmin sewot.

"Loh, kau ada Minnie?" Kata Siwon pura-pura baru sadar.

"Lalu dari tadi kau anggap aku apa?"

"Entahlah, kau kan iblis! Wajar saja aku tidak melihatmu"

"Yaa! Appa!"

"Haha.. sudahlah. Apa kau tidak merindukan appamu?" Siwon merentangkan tangannya.

Melihat itu raut kesal Changmin berubah sumringah. Lalu ia cepat berdiri dan menghambur kepelukan appanya. appa yang sudah 7 tahun tidak dilihatnya. Appa usilnya yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu kuda jantan!"

"Yaa! Sopan sedikit kepada appamu." Siwon menoyor kepala Changmin. Changmin terkekeh, "Ne appa"

"Tapi, cara appa mengerjai Yunho hyung hebat sekali" Kikik Changmin.

"Benarkan. Ini berkat keevilan yang kau turunkan pada appa."

"Aish.,.. yang benar itu keevilan appa yang appa turunkan padaku. Bahkan appa sudah seperti ini dari dulu.

"Haha.. appa hebat, kan!"

"Ne.. appa hebat!" Angguk Changmin setuju, sambil tersenyum lima jari.

Sedangkan Yunho yang sedang mengelusi pipinya yang masih merah, hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang selalu menjadi korban kejahilan dua orang ajaib itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya dan sekarang sedang bersiap-siap keluar dari kamarnya. Niat awalnya ingin menuju ruang makan, untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar. Tapi selera makannya hilang saat melihat Appanya bercanda mesra dengan namja itu dii ruang makan. Kyuhyun mencoba menghiraukannya, ia berjalan melewati Hangeng dan heechul begitu saja menuju dapur untuk mengambil sebotol susu, lalu sekotak sereal.

"Kyunie… kenapa makan sereal. Ayo kita makan bersama!" Ajak Heechul.

Namun Kyuhyun tampak tidak memperdulikan perkataan heechul, malah terus menuangkan sereal dan susu ke mangkuknya.

Setelah merasa makanannya siap, Kyuhyun berencana menghabiskan sarapannya sambil menonton Tv.

"Kyunie kumohon jangan makan sereal terus. Dari semalam kau tidak makan. Ayo sarapan bersama." Heechul tampak tidak menyerah membujuk Kyu. Padahal ia tahu pasti bahwa Kyuhyun akan selalu menolaknya. Hal itu sudah biasa terjadi selama satu bulan ia berada di rumah itu. tapi Heechul tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapat perhatian kyu.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, ya! Aku sudah bersusah payah menganggapmu tidak ada, tapi suaramu yang mengesalkan itu, selalu saja membuatku menyadari kalau kau ada disekitarku. Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang, aku tidak akan pernah mau duduk di meja makan selama kau ada di situ." Kata Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. Sedangkan Heechul merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit, akibat perkataan Kyu.

Hangeng yang sudah tidak sabar menghadapi sifat putranya yang kurang ajar itupun, segera beranjak dari meja makan, menarik kasar tangan Kyuhyun yang akan meninggalkan ruang makan, lalu mendaratkan tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

**Plak**

**Prang**

Mangkuk sereal Kyuhyun jatuh dan pecah berhamburan. Membuat isinya mengotori lantai. Heechul terpekik tertahan melihat kejadian itu. sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang terpaku merasakan panas dan kebas dipipinya yang baru saja di tampar appanya.

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia merasakan tangan kokoh appanya mendarat di pipinya.

"Kau benar-benar anak kurang ajar! Kau tiru dari mana sifat biadabmu itu, huh?!" berang Hangeng. "Kelakuanmu semakin hari semakin keterlaluan. Kenapaa kau seperti ini?! Memangnya heechul salah apa?!"

"Appa masih bertanya? Karena dia itu namja! Karena hubungan menjijikan kalian, membuat eomma jatuh sakit hingga meninggal! Masih bertanya salahnya apa?!" balas Kyuhyun histeris.

"Kau?!"

"Kalau appa bersikeras untuk mempertahankan hubungan kalian, it's oke. Tapi jangan paksa aku menerima dia. Karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerimanya." Ucap Kyu dengan mata memerah menahan tangis. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang makan meninggalkan Hangeng yang terpaku, dan heechul yang terisak.

Kyuhyun masuk kekamarnya lagi untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya. Lalu kembali turun dengan cepat. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari rumah itu, untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang sudah memanas.

.

Sedangkan keadaan dikediaman keluarga Jung, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan keluarga Cho. Saat itu mereka sedang menikmati sarapan yang diselingi canda tawa. Jaejoong tidak lagi kaku berhadapan dengan Mertuanya, dan pacar mertuanya.

"Appa! Ahu hihir hafa hudah hufa halau hafa—

"Kunyah dulu makananmu dengan benar, bocah tengik." Potong Siwon, saat melihat Changmin memaksakan bicara dengan mulut penuh makanan. Membuat kata-katanya seperti bahasa alien.

Changmin cepat-cepat mengunyah makananya, lalu meminum airnya. "Maksudku, aku pikir appa sudah lupa kalau masih memiliki anak di Korea. Bahkan aku saja hampir lupa kalau appa itu masih hidup." Ujar Changmin asal.

"Mwo, jadi kau menginginkan aku mati, bocah sialan."

"Hehe. Aku sayang appa!" cengir Changmin.

"Hei..hei sudahlah jangan ribut terus. Kalian tidak sadar kalau ada satu orang yang cemberut dari tadi?" Kibum melirik Yunho yang memasang raut wajah berlipat-lipat.

"Oi uno—

"Jangan seenaknya mengganti namaku." Sewot Yunho memotong perkataan Siwon.

"Ne, Yunhooo~. Jangan cemberut terus, hanya karena tamparan sayang itu."

"Mwo. Tamparan sayang? Appa membuat pipiku bengkak sampai sekarang. Candaan appa keterlaluan."

"Hei, kata siapa appa bercanda? Appa memang kesal padamu. Caramu menikah diam-diam itu membuatku merasa aku bukanlah appamu. Kau membuatku kecewa, apa kau tahu?!" Nada suara Siwon berubah menjadi serius.

"Mianhe appa." Lirih Yunho. Ia sadar, dengan kesalahannya yang sudah bersikap kurang ajar pada appanya sendiri.

"Aku seperti seorang appa yang diabaikan oleh anak kandungnya sendiri. Malangnya nasibku." Nada suara Siwon kembali berubah lebay.

'Bukannya dia yang mengabaikan anaknya.' Gumam Yunho dan Changmin dalam hati.

"Hentikan appa. Kau membuatku tidak berselera makan." Changmin berekspresi seakan mau muntah.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang berada di coffee shop siang itu. ia terlihat melamun sambil menopang dagu. Kopi yang sedari tadi berada didepannya hanya diteguknya sekali, setelah itu dibiarkannya mendingin. Ia sudah menghubungi Donghae dan hyukjae dari 30 menit yang lalu. Tapi kedua temannya masih tidak menampakan batang hidungnya hingga kini. Biasanya Kyu akan uring-uringan jika kedua temannya itu terlambat. Tapi saat ini ia terlihat biasa saja. malah seakan tidak peduli dengan kedua sahabatnya yang belum datang itu.

Tepukan pelan sebanyak dua kali dipundak Kyuhyun berhasil memecahkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Donghae dan Hyukjae tersenyum seribu watt dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun melongos begitu saja.

"Mianhe Kyu, kami terlambat. Ada sedikit masalah tadi." Ucap Donghae agak tidak enak hati. Ia dan Hyukjae sekarang sudah duduk di kursi depan Kyuhyun.

"Kapan sih, kalian pernah tepat waktu." Jawab Kyu cuek. Sedang Haehyuk Cuma bisa nyengir menanggapinya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajak bertemu? Apa sudah kau putuskan tawaran kami kemarin?" Tanya Hyukjae. Sedangkan Donghae sedang memesan kopi untuk mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun berhenti menopang dagu. Dia beralih meneguk kopinya yang sudah dingin. "Aku—

"Omo! Kenapa dengan pipimu Kyu?!" Pekik Hyukjae memotong perkataan Kyu, saat ia melihat pipi Kyuhyun sedikit bengkak dan merah.

"Appaku."

"Gara-gara namja itu lagi?!" sambung Donghae yang baru datang kemeja mereka membawa dua cangkir kopi. Lalu duduk di samping hyukjae.

"Hmm."

"Pasti kau bersikap sangat kurang ajar pada istri appamu sampai dia menamparmu." Ujar Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun sedikit kesal mendengarnya. Ia sudah cukup muak melihat istri appanya dirumah. Apakah sekarang mereka harus membahasnya juga?.

"Aku mengajak kalian bertemu bukan untuk membahas namja menjijikan itu. jadi berhenti berkomentar!" Sergah Kyuhyun kesal.

Haehyuk memilih diam. Mereka tahu betul Kyuhyun sedang berada dalam mood yang amat buruk. Lebih baik tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut, dari pada membuat evil ini tambah marah.

"Lalu, apa keputusanmu tentang tawaran kami kemarin?" Donghae kembali mengganti topic pembicaraan.

"Paket liburan itu?"

"Eung.."

"Lalu tujuannya kemana saja?"

"Italia, Spanyol, Paris, dan Yunani." Jawab Donghae.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, "entahlah, aku belum sempat membicarakannya pada Appa. Tapi aku rasa aku akan ikut."

"Kalau begitu, nanti aku daftarkan namamu. Soalnya, peserta liburannya terbatas. Jika tidak cepat-cepat memutuskan. Kita tidak akan kebagian tempat lagi."

"Baiklah. Terserah kalian saja." Kyu melirik jam tangannya. "Aku harus pergi. Aku ingin bertemu Jaejoong Hyung." Ujar Kyu klemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yaa! Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Salah kalian datang terlambat. Aku pergi. Bye!"Kata Kyu seenaknya lalu pergi menuju pintu keluar café.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar café. Niatnya ingin menghubungi Jaejoong, untuk memberitahunya bahwa ia akan datang ke rumahnya. Namun ponsel Kyuhyun jatuh saat seseorang menabraknya.

"Hei.. kalau jalan, pakai mata, dong!" sergah Kyhyun pada orang yang menabraknya.

"Aaah~ kau lagi" desah orang yang menabraknya atau yang ditabraknya?. #bingung

Kyuhyun baru sadar namja didepannya itu adalah Adik dari Jung Yunho. namja yang telah mencuri menciumanya. Matanya memperhatikan Changmin yang saat itu terrlihat cool dengan jaket hitam dengan blink-blink merah menyala di bagian depan jaket. Kerah jaket yang hampir menutupi leher Jenjangnya, dan rambut coklatnya yang di-wax keatas, memperlihatkan ketampanan wajah Changmin sepunuhnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Kau yang menabrakku duluan." Balas Changmin tidak mau kalah.

"Yah Tiang listrik kurus! Bukannya minta maaf malah balik menyalahkan orang." Sewot Kyuhyun ngotot. Adu mulut itu menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian di café itu.

"Mwo?! Ti-tiang listrik ku-kurus?" Ulang Changmin tidak percaya. "Dasar kau namja gila! Tidak sadar dengan keadaan diri sendiri! Coba lihat dirimu, mana ada namja kurus krempeng sepertimu, bahkan mungkin otot pun kau tidak punya." Cibir Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dari ujung rambut hiingga ujung kaki.

"MWO?!"

"Hei hentikan! kalian memalukan." Interupsi Yoochun yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Changmin.

"Diam kau jidat mesum!" sergah Kyuhyun. Membuat Yoochun seketika diam.

Pandanvga Kyu beralih menatap Changmin tajam. "Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Ck. Kau tuli ya? Aku tadi bilang, Dasar kau namja gila! Tidak sadar dengan keadaan diri sendiri! Coba lihat dirimu, mana ada namja kurus krempeng sepertimu, bahkan mungkin otot pun kau tidak punya." Changmin mengulang sepnuhnya perkataanya tadi.

Hal itu membuat emosi Kyuhyun semakin mendidih. Moodnya yang memang sudah hancur dari pagi, kini semakin berantakan gara-gara tiang listrik didepannya.

Kyuhyun melancarkan tendangannya ke betis Changmin, namun Changmin yang belajar dari pengalaman berkelit secepat kilat hingga betisnya terhindar dari tendangan maut Kyuhyun.

"Tidak kena. Bweek!" Cibir Changmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

**Bugh**

"Euggh.."

"sekarang kena. Bweeek!" Balas Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu segera melarikan diri dari TKP, meninggalkan Changmin yang tertunduk memegangi perutnya yang habis ditinju Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

"NAMJA SIALAAAN!" Teriak Changmin memaki. Sedangkan Sang pelaku, sudah kabur

.

.

.

**_To Be Continue_**

.

.

Maaf saya lama update ceritanya.

Selain karena saya lagi KKN. Saya sempet down banget untuk nulis di ffn karena banyak yang ngebash fict saya yang lain.

disini saya bahas tentang keluarga mereka dulu. untuk Chap depan saya akan membahas pertemuan Changkyu yang terlibat dalam liburan bersama.

untuk Chap depan mohon bersabar. saya KKN nya di desa. jadi sinnyalnya jarang banget.

jadi saya harap bisa di maklumin ^^

#Bow 180 drjat

Oh ya, saya bru ingat, kemaren ada yang nanyain tentang minuman champagne ya? itu sampanye, itu memang minuman beralkohol, kalo nggak slah minuman itu awalnya berasal dari daerah sampanye perancis. smacam white vodka gitu #klo gak salah loh.

coba tanya di mbah google aja deh. ^^


End file.
